


Mori

by midnightkat



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightkat/pseuds/midnightkat
Summary: A series of one-shots based on trials between survivors and their matching killers, or whatever killer I feel may suit a certain survivor.1/ Feng Min and The Doctor2/ Nea Karlsson and The Nurse





	Mori

Lery's Memorial Institute.

The screams of tortured criminals can be heard from monitors and the everlasting static only gets louder and more unbearable as the trial goes on.

Hospital beds are torn and covered in blood stains. Waiting areas are placed randomly throughout the place with no pattern, as if something tried to recreate it without any knowledge of how hospitals work. Tiles are chipped and broken, and the paint peels off the walls. Footsteps echo throughout the hospital and snow falls outside and through the cracked windows of the building.

Feng Min finds a generator and begins working on it. It has become second nature to the survivors; put the wire back in place, screw in a bolt, don't mess and don't get caught. Feng Min finishes her generator and seconds later, another complete generator sounds across the hospital. She still feels no heartbeat. With no sign of the killer, she gets up and goes to find the other survivors. That's when she hears the screams.

Static fills the room and Feng Min holds her head, trying to hold back her screams. The pain runs through her body and she feels her mind being terrorized by the static. In front of her, he stands. The Doctor holds a rusty baton with spikes protruding out of it. His glowing eyes look over her and she barely has time to react before he lunges at her. 

The spikes tear through her shirt and into her skin. She lets out a loud shriek and she feels tears welling up in her eyes. Blood pours out of the wounds and she grasps her shoulder to try ease the pain. Her hands are shaking and there's a cold sweat at the back of her neck. Her heart is pounding against her chest and she feels the static beneath her feet. Using all the strength she has, she stands up and forces herself to run. At the corner of her eye, she sees him raise his hand- a telltale sign that he's about to shock her again. The Doctor's hysterical laugh mocks her as she lurches over the window in an attempt to get away. 

In front of her, she sees Meg. Feng Min waves her hands frantically, urging her to run and hide. The heartbeat is getting louder and she knows that it's not long before the Doctor gets her and puts her on a hook. Meg rounds the corner of a room and disappears into a locker. Behind Feng Min was the red stain and with a strong blow from the weapon, she falls to the ground. She screams and he picks her up and hauls her onto his shoulder. 

She yells and kicks, her muscles aching and excruciating pain consuming her. He throws her onto a hook and the metal rips through her collarbone and muscle. She hears his tormenting laugh as he walks away, looking for more prey.

You can never get used to the pain that comes with being hooked no matter how many times it happens. Hanging there suspended on a rusty, blood-stained hook, hoping for a teammate to come save you or taking the risk of escaping it yourself. Blood pouring down your arms and legs and forming a puddle below your feet, spider-like legs forming around you and threatening to pierce through you and lift you to the sky. 

Feng Min lets out a sigh of relief when she sees David run towards her. He grabs her and lifts her off the hook. She hisses in pain and David shows her the med-kit in his hands. The distant screams of a survivor and the absence of the heartbeat means that it's safe for David to patch her up there without the risk of the killer getting to them immediately. After he finishes, he gestures towards a generator. She nods and goes to repair it. A loud scream sounds throughout the building, undoubtedly coming from Meg. With a reassuring smile, David leaves her to save Meg.

Feng Min hears quiet footsteps on the uneven tiles and she turns her head to see Dwight nearing her. He waves at her and sits beside her to work on the generator. She swears internally, knowing that Dwight might mess up and alert the killer to their positions. Despite being the self-proclaimed leader, he tends to mess up on generators more than anyone else which often leads to his inevitable death.

She looks over at Dwight and before she can warn him, he connects two wrong wires together and the generator explodes, sparks flying everywhere and oil coating both of their faces. 

If Feng Min could shout at Dwight right now, she would. This is why she does things by herself, why everyone calls her the 'lone-wolf'. If you work by yourself, you suffer every mistake that you make by yourself and nobody else has to suffer because of it.

Sending a glare towards Dwight, she stands and leaves him to work alone. She wipes her face and feels her hands shake from the shock that she had gotten from the generator. She climbs over a window and stops. The heartbeat grows louder and louder and she realizes that he's spotted her. 

He kicks the generator that she and Dwight had been working on just moments ago, his pink aura only meters away from her. He leaves Dwight alone who doesn't try to hide his presence and instead turns to Feng Min. 

With one look at the Doctor, she knows that she's not getting out alive. 

The static grows around her and she suddenly drops to the ground, letting out a loud shriek and grasping at her head. All she can hear is his raspy, pained breathing and his delirious laughing growing louder in her mind as he stares at her with his unrelenting gaze. It's a stare that forces her to look at him. She can't tear her eyes away from his face, eyes and mouth pried-open and a headgear that seems drilled into him. Sparks dance around his body through the wires that weave in and out of his skin.

He steps closer to Feng Min who freezes in her spot. He raises his baton with his two hands, but with a quick shake of his head, puts it into the strap of his belt. Turning back to her, he shoves her down and pins her to the ground. 

Feng Min doesn't try to fight back. Her natural instinct to thrash and kick is gone, replaced with a sense of hopelessness and numbness. Shocks surge through her body and mind. Her muscles tense and she feels her body jump and arch at each shock. She whimpers against the cold ground and then he turns her over onto her chest.

Electricity runs through his arms and to his hands as he places them at either side of her head. Her screams fill the room and she kicks and squirms beneath him. She loses all sense of sight and touch, but she hears the screeching of static and the maniacal laugh of the Doctor as the currents of electricity engulf her and eliminate what's left of her.

He turns her over and stares at her charred face, laughing with satisfaction. His abraded hand brushes against her face and with a final jolt of electricity, he leaves her burning body on the floor and disappears to find his next victim.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything written online so I can't guarantee that it'll be any good but I hope that people enjoy it regardless.  
> This started out as practice and just something that I wanted to write for fun and then I thought about it and decided to start posting them.  
> If you got to this point then thanks for reading.  
> :)  
> Next will be Nea and the Nurse.


End file.
